Believe
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Jordi goes looking for Emma, but what happens when he finds her in the bathroom?


**Jordi's POV**

I was feeling good this morning so I decided I should enjoy it while I could. I start chemo tomorrow, which means this is my last good day for a while.

I wanted to see Emma, who I hadn't seen as much since the party that Leo and the guys threw for me before I had my first big surgery. I used my crutches to get out of bed and to get into my wheelchair. Then I rolled into the elevator and rode it until I got to the floor for eating disorders.

I rolled to her room and Emma wasn't there. I rolled out only to bump into a nurse; I think her name was Brittany. Leo told me that Dash tried to get into bed with a nurse during a sponge bath and she matched her description.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I was just looking for Emma." I said.

"Oh, well I think I saw her go to the bathroom down the hall. You could go and wait outside for her." She said and nodded, to thank her. If that were Nurse Jackson, she would have sent me upstairs, not having any concern. I rolled in that direction and waited a few minutes outside the bathroom. She never came out.

I heard that guys were faster than girls in the bathroom, but she was in there too long. I opened the door a little and said her name. "Emma? Are you okay?" No answer, so I made the bold choice to go and I didn't see her at first, but then I saw that a stall was unlocked and I went in and gasped.

"Oh my god." I pushed myself out of my wheelchair to be on the ground with her. I held her in my arms, trying to figure out what to do. I grabbed some toilet paper, since it was the only thing available and wrapped as much as I could around her wrists to stop the bleeding. I looked over and could see the razor she used was on the floor.

"HELP!" I screamed, but who would hear me from the girl's bathroom. I then took out my phone, Leo gave it to me. Dash, Leo, and I are the only ones that have them, it is for emergencies. I called Leo and he picked up after a few rings.

"What's up, Jordi?" Leo questioned.

"I need you to send help." I told him.

"What? Jordi, what's going on?" Leo asked, with a little more concern in his voice.

"Emma cut her wrists. Please, get someone down here!" Jordi replied.

"Where are you?"

"Girl's bathroom. Eating disorders. Hurry!" Jordi told him and hung up the phone. "Emma, please. Stay with me." I looked at Emma, unconscious and probably close to death. Still bleeding, toilet paper wasn't the best, but it was helping a little.

"Come on Leo." I mumbled as I sat there, holding her. As that thought ran through my head and I shut my eyes, I heard someone rush in. "In here!" I yelled and a few doctors and Nurse Jackson rush into the stall and around Emma and I.

"What happened?" Nurse Jackson asked me.

"I found her like this." I told her.

"What were you doing in the girl's bathroom? And what are you doing here? In the eating disorder's clinic" She asked me.

"Just help her!" I yelled and they did so, after getting me out of the way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

I slowly open my eyes and look around the room, I don't know where I am or what happened. I realize I am in a hospital bed. Not like the ones I usually sit in, but one for the patients that have cancer or in Kara's case, a heart condition.

What was doing here? But then I move my arms and after seeing them bandaged, I remembered. When I stole the razor blades from Kara's room yesterday. I have no idea why she needs them since she is in a hospital with sick kids and gets no visitors besides her parents.

It was wrong, but I was having one of those bad days. They forced me to eat and it wasn't in the way you think. I look to my right side and I see Jordi, sitting in the corner. I guess he either found me or—who am I kidding? It had to be him, I seriously doubt Leo or anyone else would have went in the girl's bathroom looking for me.

I mean, sure the clinic is for kids with eating disorders, but they never check the bathrooms even though they have just as much bulimic patients as they do anorexics like myself.

"Hey." Jordi said, softly, rolling his wheelchair closer to me. He had a small grin on his face. He was happy that I was alive, but not about what I did.

"Hi." I said, in the same volume and tone. "So did you find me?" I asked, even though I knew that it had to be him.

"Yeah." Jordi said. "I was looking for you and Brittany told me you were in the bathroom. I was waiting five minutes and I figured that was a little too long especially with your eating disorder." Jordi said, I knew what he meant.

"I'm not bulimic though." I replied.

"You know what I mean, Emma. You're too smart to not understand what I am saying." Jordi said and I sighed. "Why did you do it?" He asked, I was dreading hearing that question; especially from him.

"They made me eat."

"They are trying to make you better—"

"You don't understand." I said. "They tube fed me." Jordi looked surprised at first, but then sighed and grabbed my hand. He knew it probably was as fun for me as it was right after his surgery to remove his leg; horrible. "It wasn't just that it happened. I didn't have any control over it and after I looked at myself in the reflections as I walked down the hall and I saw—ugly, fat, disgusting Emma."

"You're not any of those things." Jordi said and I sighed slightly.

"I was having a bad day. I read that it's a coping technique." I said, but even I didn't believe it. I did in a way want to end my life because I really didn't feel like living if I had no control in my own life. I couldn't not eat, not on my terms and I wasn't allowed to look the way I wanted; I already looked terrible enough.

"You don't really think I believe that." Jordi said. "Look, I know it's hard for you to accept this, but you are beautiful. The only thing wrong with you is that you don't believe it and you think not eating…or killing yourself will fix it."

"I won't try it again." I told him. This was something I had to make sure came through like a promise. Jordi seemed relieved, he seemed to believe me, but I wasn't completely sure. Next thing I knew was Jordi using his crutches to get up and then kisses me; almost falling over in the process.

I may not believe in myself, but there is one person I can. Jordi.

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with this idea right after I saw the premiere. I like love the show, but I know you do if you are here reading this. LOL.<strong>

**Jordi is my favorite and it's obvious that (like the writers), I ship Jordi and Emma. I've seen that the fanfiction is either Jordi/ OC or Leo/ Emma and I really wanted there to be a Emma/ Jordi fic. I am sure I am not the only one shipping them (right?!)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
